The Core for Biological Reagents will be the source of information and materials for biological studies. Thus, it will function in a support capacity for all of the investigators of this grant. This Core will provide standardized reagents from a centralized source to both the investigators comprising this program as well as to the extent possible to outside investigators. A major emphasis of this Core will be to automate/streamline methodology to reduce cost and labor and increase output and capacity. The three general areas of responsibility for the Core will be the following. 1) Collection of full length cDNAs, cDNA modifications, expression and purification of recombinant proteins. 2) Antibody production. This includes all immunizations for the production of polyclonal and monoclonal antibodies as well as antibody purification and initial characterization. 3) Isolation and characterization of ligands from microbial pathogens. The core will provide resources to help define additional natural ligands for the toll-like receptors and screen for potential binding partners. The reagent inventory of the Biological Reagent Core, the characteristics of each reagent including the preparative methods will be provided on the web site established for the overall program.